


Visiting

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember 2020 [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Fluff, Omovember, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 7: outside-Ringo won't make it home, but George's house is much closer.
Series: Omovember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995883
Kudos: 12





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing with an idea for the prompt in mind and then completely forgot about the prompt and my mind went a different way so it doesn't really fit anymore.

Hopping up and down, Ringo cursed the stop light he was stopped at, waiting for the crosswalk sign to change so that he could just get home already. His bladder was the fullest it had ever been, and he wanted nothing more than for it to be emptied.

He discreetly crossed one leg at the other at the thought of relief just as the crosswalk light turned green. Without even thinking, he ran across the street and hurried down the sidewalk for as long as he could. Until his bladder contracted, and he stopped for fear that he might be seconds away from wetting himself.

He was at least ten minutes away from his own house, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to wait that long. And the only other place he knew that was closer was George’s house. He hadn’t known George that long, but there was no other option. At the next road, he turned left instead of right. 

Once again, he started to run, just barely making it to the boy’s house before his bladder contracted again, and he doubled over. He hobbled over to the door and knocked as hard as he could. School had gotten out an hour and a half ago, so George had to have been home already. 

But nobody was coming to the door. Maybe he shouldn’t have stayed for art club today. He could’ve gotten home an hour earlier, and he wouldn’t have had to worry about any of this. Or have to ask George or his family if he could just use their loo on his way back to his own house.

He squirmed and knocked again, hoping for the best, but still nobody came to the door. And it was too late to run to his own house. He stepped off of the porch and fell to his knees. He was going to pee himself if somebody didn’t open that door right now. 

“Ringo?” he heard from behind him. “Is that you?” Not having the heart to turn around and answer, he just hung his head. “What are you doing at my house? Did you want something?”

“C-can I use your toilet, please..?” George didn’t say anything as he walked by, set his backpack down, and started digging through it for his house key. “Geo, it’s really an emergency, and I’m not gonna make it home.”

“Is your house not like ten blocks that way?” He pointed down the road, and Ringo gasped as a spurt of urine escaped him. He shoved his hands into his crotch, but it wasn’t enough to stop the wet patch from forming right by his zipper. “Shit, come on in.”

Ringo tried his best to get up and start to walk over to the door, but he barely got a step inside the door before he whined and some more piss dripped out of him. His stomach physically hurt from the amount he was holding, and he was on the very edge of how much he could hold on. 

“Ringo, are you okay?” Just as he said it, Ringo started to undo his pants. “Whoa, whoa, what are you doing..? The loo’s just down the hall…” It was obvious that the boy was just trying to relieve his bladder without completely flooding his pants, and at this moment, this was the only option.

“George, I-I’m sorry. Don’t…” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence when his bladder finally caved, and he pulled his dick out of his pants so fast, spraying the floor in front of him. A puddle formed and started to splash back up at him, but he was in too much bliss to even care.

George’s eyes widened as soon as it started. He spun around, but all he could hear was the hiss of Ringo’s emptying bladder and the splash of it on the hardwood of his foyer. His face was beet red the entire time, wanting to run somewhere else, but that would be rude. 

He waited it out, and at least it lasted no longer than thirty seconds. It stopped, and he cleared his throat.

“Do you mind if I turn around or…?”

Ringo groaned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to… I should’ve just gone home. Your floor--”

“Floor’s fine,” George assured, but Ringo was skeptical. “Promise. Erm, did you want to stay?” He was unsure what Ringo was even doing at his house in the first place. “Or did you need something?”

“My mum’s expecting me home soon. Sorry. I just… I couldn’t make it all the way to my house, and I thought that maybe somebody was home. I’m so sorry.”

George giggled nervously. “Right… well, yeah, I’m usually the first one home. Peter has jazz band, and my parents are at work…” Ringo did his very best to avoid eye contact. “Sorry about what happened, but why didn’t you just go at school?”

Ringo’s face heated up. “I don’t like using those toilets. M’so sorry…”

“It’s alright. I don’t much like them either.” He glanced down at the puddle. “Well, I feel like we should be a bit more acquainted if I’m going to clean up your puddle of wee before my parents get home.”

“Oh, shit. George, you don’t have to do that. I can… I can do that.”

“You said your mum wanted you home. Get home to your mum, and I’ll deal with it. Maybe we can go out for lunch or something later this week, yeah? So things don’t become too awkward.”

Ringo smiled a bit. “Alright. Do you have my number…? We could call…”

“Yeah, yeah, Rory gave it to me.” He shifted nervously. “I’ll call you tonight, okay? Or does that work for you…?”

“Y-yeah! Yeah, that works great. I-I’ll talk to you later, I suppose.” George nodded, and Ringo turned and started to walk back down his sidewalk in pure shame. He hoped that phone call made things a little better.


End file.
